


Could I write anything more self indulgent??

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Jake's a tired hoe and Michael's like bitch same you ain't special





	Could I write anything more self indulgent??

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics got like different ships and the truth is I just love all the dbd ships they're all valid af

The night was cold as rain fell from the sky. Jake was working on a generator by himself, worn out and tired, he had survived 3 trials with little breaks in between, and was now on his 4th.

His joints ached and eyelids felt heavy, usually Quentin would be the sleepy one, but now here he was almost falling asleep at a gen. His movement slowed as his head nodded forward, his eyes going shut for a few moments before his hand slipped and the familiar spark and explosion of the gen messing up drove him back.

Jake barely had enough time to cover his face from the blast, he cursed and slowly went back to work on the gen, looking around for the killer, he knew it was Myers, he'd seen him chase after Jeff earlier, but he was still on edge, the man was silent and could sneak up on him at any moment.

He took a deep breath and sighed, listening to the relaxing sound of raindrops hit the wet earth, or whatever earth this world was, was he still even on earth? Maybe he's dead and this is his afterlife, his own little hell just for him.

Before he could dwell on that thought more he felt his hair get tugged back and he yelped, looking back quickly to see Myers, oh god no.

Myers blankly stared down at Jake for a moment before picking him up by the scarf, making him choke for a moment as he tossed him over his shoulder.

Jake yelled and squirmed in the older mans grip but it was useless as he started getting carried away, but he noticed something along the way, Myers had passed 3 hooks, none of them sabotaged either.

His brows furrowed as he tried to think of what he was doing, why wouldn't he hook him? The basement wasn't anywhere nearby so he couldn't be taking him there.

His question was answered when he got taken into one of the homes in mother's dwelling, Myers dropped him on the floor by the fireplace and Jake oofed.

He looked up at him and made a confused noise, Myers didnt react, instead moving to grab a hide off the wall and placing it over him. Jake felt how heavy and warm it was, he couldn't help but melt into it.

He tried to stay on guard with the killer a foot away from him but slowly succumbed to how tired he was, and placed by a fire too? He felt like the coziest man in the world right now.

He let his eyes slowly shut as he fell asleep. Letting the warmth take him over and his dreams feel like he was back at his old cabin.

When he awoke, he felt a strong arm around him. He looked down and stiffened, Myers had wrapped his arm around him, MYERS WAS RIGHT BEHIND HIM. He could feel the breathing on his neck and shuddered, there was no muffled noise of the mask on him, he was maskless. 

Jake wanted to turn, wanted to look at his face, but something told him not to, and for once, he listened. He scooted back a bit to br closer to the larger man, and let his eyes close again, getting comfy in his embrace uwu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hrnngg @Jake-is-parking and I wish I could be cuddled rn I've had a hard week goodnight


End file.
